Segmental earth retaining walls are commonly used for architectural and site development applications. Such walls are subjected to very high pressures exerted by lateral movements of the soil, temperature and shrinkage effects, and seismic loads. Therefore, the backfill soil typically must be braced with tensile reinforcement members.
Often, elongated structures, commonly referred to as geogrids or reinforcement fabrics, are used to provide this reinforcement. Geogrids often are configured in a lattice arrangement and are constructed of a metal or polymer, while reinforcement fabrics are constructed of woven or nonwoven polymers (e.g., polymer fibers). These reinforcement members typically extend rearwardly from the wall and into the soil. The weight of the soil constrains the fabric from lateral movement to thereby stabilize the retaining wall.